El juego de la seducción
by Lena-07
Summary: Bella parece interesada en Remus, cosa que no le hace nada de gracia a su primo Sirius, que intenta separarles como sea... ¿Pero esta interesado Remus en ella? Oneshot Lemon


Hola! Esta es una respuesta a un reto que propusieron en el grupo story-weavers! Los personajes son Bellatrix y Remus. Me ha dado un poco de miedo. Porque nunca había escrito sobre ella.

Pero mira, una vez que me he puesto, me ha gustado bastante la verdad. Nada más decir que lo he escrito en una sola tarde.

Es un personaje de lo más interesante. Puede que haga más cosas con ella futuramente. Jejeje…

Bueno **una última advertencia** antes de dejaros leer. Aquí he cambiado el apellido de soltera de Bellatrix y le he seguido llamando Bellatrix Lestrange. Porque si no me confundía mucho con Sirius… Y en fin daban situaciones muy liosas y que daban que pensar sobre las tendencias de Remus… :P

Weno os dejo con la historia!

**EL JUEGO DE LA SEDUCCIÓN**

"¿Bellatrix Lestrange! Pero Moony¿tú sabes donde te has metido?" Exclamó Sirius, poniendose la mano en la frente y bufando. "Tío, es casi peor que si tuvieras que meterte con Snape en un armario encerrado."

"Venga Sirius, no es para tanto… Solo vamos a hacer un trabajo de pociones juntos. No vamos a meternos en una habitación con aromas afrodisíacos."

"Se nota que no conoces a Lenstrange… Esa tía es una verdadera bruja. Por lo menos se ha tirado a medio colegio, y ya debe estar planeando como tirarse a la otra mitad."

"Venga ya, si parece que te estás describiendo a ti mismo. Bella es muy buena chica, es inteligente, amable y sabe lo que hace."

"No, eso es lo que ella quiere que creas. Lo se perfectamente."

"Sirius. Deja de decir tantas tonterías. Te repito que solo es un trabajo de pociones. De ahí no va a pasar. Yo se controlarme."

"Pero¿y si te colocas con los vapores de la poción? Recuerda que no voy a estar siempre ahí para salvarte."

"Aunque no lo creas, Paddy. Se cuidarme solito…" Sirius no se atrevió a seguir insistiendo, porque Remus solo le llamaba Paddy cuando estaba muy cabreado. Y había tenido muy malas experiencias con el licántropo en ese estado. "Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. He quedado con ella en la biblioteca."

"¿Qué¿Para que?" Exclamó preocupado. Remus le clavó una mirada asesina, no solía utilizarlas pero cuando lo hacía daba bastante miedo.

"Vamos a buscar información para hacer el trabajo…" Expuso lentamente. "¿Algún problema?"

"No nada…" Se resignó.

Sirius siguió con la mirada a Remus, hasta que desapareció por la puerta. No se fiaba nada de esa tía. La conocía muy bien, había tenido bastantes situaciones desagradables con ella. Y parecía que ahora quería seguir el mismo camino con Remus… Tendría que estar bien atento esta vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, Remus se encontró con que ya estaba sentada en una mesa ojeando una gran enciclopedia sobre especies de plantas sureñas venenosas. Algo vital en la investigación.

"Llegas tarde." Dijo con una voz que a veces podía llegar a ser glacial. Se había dado cuenta de que llegaba sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

Bellatrix era una chica muy fría. De aspecto serio y seguro. Apenas mostraba cariño o compasión por nadie. Y era del todo imposible penetrar en su mente.

Rara vez se le veía acompañada. Pero no necesitaba a nadie, o más bien no había nadie digno de su compañía. Por que las chicas de nuestra edad eran todas unas tontas que solo pensaban en chicos y en diversión. Pero ella no. Bellatrix era distinta.

Era inteligente, de las más inteligentes del colegio. Siempre sabía lo que hacía, y lo que quería. Y siempre lo conseguía. Aunque había que admitir que para eso le ayudaba mucho su gran belleza.

De hermosa figura, senos prominentes y piernas largas. Tenía una larga cabellera negra, que siempre llevaba suelta. De ojos grises y penetrantes. Que hacían volverse loco a cualquier hombre que la mirase.

Bellatrix era todo un reto para cualquiera. A pesar de los rumores que corrían sobre que se acostaba con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. No eran verdad, y la mayoría lo sabían. Ella era una chica de clase alta, muy selecta. Pocos eran los que tenía en consideración.

"Siento llegar un poco tarde. Es que Sirius me distrajo un poco." La mujer le lanzó una mirada sombría. Parecía que el sentimiento que Sirius tenía hacia ella era mutuo.

"Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez acabada la búsqueda de información, lo que les llevó bastante horas, la biblioteca se había quedado totalmente vacía.

"Vaya no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado solos."

"Ya es muy tarde."

"Sí, es que hemos estado demasiadas horas. Pero bueno, por lo menos lo hemos acabado. Ya solo nos queda ponerlo en práctica. Bueno, pues quedamos mañana a la misma hora¿vale?"

"Sí, y recuerda ser puntual."

"Sí, no me olvidaré. Hasta luego Lestrange." Justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta para irse a Gryffindor la chica lo agarró del brazo, reteniéndolo.

"Llámame Bella." Le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. Lo que hizo que el merodeador se pusiera como un tomate.

Y tan rápido como se había a cercado, se apartó y se largó hacia su sala. Sin decir, ni si quiera un adiós. Dejando a Remus lo que se dice perplejo.

"¿Qué ha pasado¿Te ha dicho algo raro¿Ha intentado llevarte a su cuarto?"

"Sirius, déjame en paz." Espetó Remus, echándose en su cama y dando por zanjada la conversación. Lo que Sirius vio de lo más sospechoso.

"¡Eso es que sí! Esa puta te ha hecho algo."

"Ey, déjale en paz." Le defendió James, quien también estaba en la habitación. "Si Moony se quiere tirar a Lestrange, pues que lo haga. A nadie le viene mal un poco de sexo sin compromiso de vez en cuando, y más aún si la tía esta tan buena como Lestrange." Afirmó, dándose bastantes ganas de probarlo él.

"Eh, Prongs. No se si te acuerdas pero tienes novia." Le recordó Sirius.

"Era solo un comentario." Respondió algo avergonzado.

"Mira. Lestrange no es nada más que un putón. Si te la tiras vas a caer muy bajo Moony. Yo solo te digo eso…"

"¡No es un putón!" Saltó Remus. "Eso te lo inventaste tú mismo. Yo estaba cuando lo empezaste a decir. No se por qué te lo inventaste, ni por qué le tienes tanta manía. Pero yo encuentro que Bella es una chica genial. Nos llevamos muy bien, y hacemos un gran equipo. Pero de ahí no hay nada más. No me pienso acostar con ella. Así que déjame en paz." Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y no volvió a decir una palabra en toda la noche. Pero no sabía si lo que había afirmado era del todo verdad, ese breve acercamiento le había confundido bastante…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Bien, ahora echa los forúnculos de sapo y ya estará terminada." Al hacerlo la poción adquirió un color amarillento. El color exacto en el que debía quedar. Lo que les anunció que el trabajo había sido un rotundo éxito.

Metieron una muestra de ella, en una probeta y la guardaron para entregarla al día siguiente.

"Mmm… Parece que tú si que sirves para algo. No como mi primo…" Le dijo con una sonrisa picarona. Bastante rara en ella.

"¿Por que os odiáis tanto?"

"No lo se… Tenemos ideales demasiado distintos. Lo que no entiendo es como tú te llevas tan bien con él."

"Bueno, Sirius me ha ayudado mucho, al igual que mis otros amigos… Son muy buenos conmigo. Se que siempre puedo confiar en ellos."

"Sí… Mi primo es famoso por ser amable con todos…" Dijo irónicamente, pero con desprecio.

"Pues de verdad que no entiendo como no os lleváis bien. Si os parecéis mucho."

"Mi primo y yo no nos parecemos en nada." Dijo como solventando la cuestión.

Remus no quiso contradecirla más, pues ya le había costado bastante que ella confiase en él, como para estropearlo ahora.

"En cambio tú si me gustas más… Eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de tus amigos… Eres tan distinto." Decía mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

"Bueno, tampoco te creas…"

"Sí que lo eres." Le interrumpió. "Ha ti no te gustan las bromas que ellos gastan. Tu eres mucho menos infantil, y mil veces más atractivo." Decía mientras le acariciaba la mano con el dedo meñique nada más. Lo que a pesar de ser tan poca cosa, a Remus le parecía de lo más tentador del mundo en esos momentos…

"Emm… Bella, no creo que…"

"¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo¿Qué pasa¿No te gusto¿Te parezco fea?" Prorrumpió Bellatrix

"¡No, no es eso¡Si me pareces una chica preciosa!"

"Entonces en mi personalidad¿verdad? A ti e gustan las chicas más alegres¿no? Como esa Evans que se junta tanto con vosotros…" La chica hizo una pausa para ver como estaba reaccionando el licántropo a sus palabras. Al ver que era como ella esperaba, sonrió para sus adentros. "Bueno, supongo que me había equivocado al pensar que podía tener algo contigo… Me tendré que quedar con las ganas, como siempre."

Remus estaba totalmente confundido. No quería que Bella pensase eso de él. Pero no sabía que decirle para calmarla.

"Bueno, gracias por abrirme los ojos. Al menos me has evitado hacer el ridículo. Adiós Lupin." Lo dijo con voz glacial. Lo que tuvo un efecto devastador en el pobre Remus. La chica dio media vuelta, y cuando supo que el merodeador no la podía ver esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡Espera Bella!" Le oyó decir. Faltaba poco…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus llegó a su habitación hecho trizas.

"¿Qué pasa Moony? Te veo deprimidillo…" Dijo James, rompiendo el apasionado beso que le estaba dando a su novia.

"Esto me huele a problemas amorosos…" Comentó Lily, quien estaba sospechosamente debajo de James. Seguramente si Remus hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde, toda esa ropa que los cubría estaría en el suelo. "Venga, cuenta… Sirius se ha ido con una chica, así que tardará un buen rato… ¿Ha sido Lestrange?" Remus sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Así que se decidió a contarlo.

"Sí, es por ella." Admitió. "Veréis, es que antes parecía que se me quería declarar. Pero, no se por qué me puse muy nervioso." Sí sabía por qué, pero le daba vergüenza admitir que se había excitado con el simple roce de un dedo. "Y bueno, parece ser que le dio la impresión de que a mi no me gustaba o algo así… Así que se marchó."

"¿Y tú no fuiste detrás?"

"No…"

"¡Imbecil!" Chilló Lily. Lo que hizo que sus dos acompañantes masculinos pegaran un brinco. "Lo primero que uno tiene que hacer cuando una chica se va es irle detrás y explicarle la verdad, a la fuerza si hace falta. Porque solo necesitamos una noche de insomnio para decidir que vamos a pasar de un tío."

"Oh, no… Ya no hay nada que hacer…" Dijo dramáticamente.

"Alto ahí. Todavía hay esperanzas. ¿Mañana no tenéis que ensayar la presentación de vuestro trabajo? Pues ahí, oblígale a escucharte. Y seguro que al final te perdonará."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Oh Moony, por Merlín Que inseguro eres. Claro que caerá. A esa tía se le ve a kilómetros que necesita un buen polvo… ¡Venga que la tienes a tiro!"

"¡No es solo sexo James!" Le riñó Lily. "Es más que eso. A Remus le gusta Lestrange¿verdad?"

"Pues…" ¿Qué responder a eso, si ni el mismo lo sabía? "La verdad es que no tengo ni idea…"

"Pues¿a que esperas para comprobarlo?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellatrix estaba muy satisfecha con sus dotes de actriz. Remus se había pasado toda la mañana lanzándole miradas arrepentidas. Pero ella se había hecho la dura.

Era muy fácil, pero tan divertido... Controlar a los hombres era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Y si eran tan susceptibles como el licántropo muchísimo mejor. Se divertía al ver como sufrían por ella, muchos eran los que se habían enamorado. Pero hasta ahora ninguno le satisfacía lo suficiente como para crear una relación estable. Y Remus no parecía que fuese a ser diferente.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensando en que le diría a Remus al verle. De pronto oyó una voz detrás suya.

"A ti te estaba yo buscando."

"¿Qué quieres ahora, primito?" Dijo con la sonrisa más encantadora que le podía dedicar a Sirius. Es decir una sonrisa de completa superioridad.

"No te andes con tonterías, Bellatrix. Se lo que le quieres hacer a Remus."

"¿Qué se supone que le quiero hacer?" Preguntó, como mofándose del chico.

"Bella, tú y yo nos conocemos. Se como te gusta tratar a los tíos. Y mira, nunca me ha interesado tu vida. Pero este tío es como si fuera mi hermano... ¿Qué te parecería si yo me quisiera ligar a Andrómeda¿Eh?"

"Me parecería genial… Se lo merecería por traidora. Y esperaría que os saliese una hijo deforme."

"¡Es que tú no tienes sentimientos o que¿Hay algo o alguien a que aprecies?"

"Pues claro que sí. Aprecio mucho a la familia. Cosa que parece que tú no haces. No deberías olvidar de donde vienes Sirius… Somos de sangre muy noble y tú estás manchando el nombre de toda la familia con tus estupideces. Tú y Andrómeda."

"¡No me vengas ahora con eso! Ya pareces mi vieja." Le dijo burlonamente.

"Ojala la escuchases alguna vez. Tiene ella más poder y autoridad en un solo dedo de lo que tú tendrás en toda tu vida." Respondió fríamente.

"¡No me importa el poder¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Yo lo único que quiero es vivir en paz, y pasármelo bien¡¡Y que me dejéis en paz de una vez con esa mierda de la pureza de sangre!" Gritó exasperado. A lo que Bellatrix respondió con una mirada de repulsión.

"Pues ahí os pudráis tú, Andrómeda y vuestro ridículos ideales." Escupió con desprecio. Dio media vuelta y se largó.

Sirius pensó que la había ganado esta vez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Llegas tarde." Le dijo Remus al verla entrar por la puerta. Habían quedado en un aula vacía. Para que nadie les molestase, ni nadie lo viese…

"Tu querido amigo me distrajo."

"No pasa nada…" Respondió el licántropo sin querer entrar en una discusión sobre Sirius. "Oye Bella, quería hablar contigo… Esto ya lo podemos preparar otro día. ¿No crees?" El humor de la chica cambió de golpe. Empezó a sentir de nuevo la satisfacción y el goce de tener a Remus a su merced.

"¿Y de que quieres hablar si se puede saber?"

"De lo de ayer, está claro…"

"Yo no tengo nada sobre lo que hablar. Ya lo dejaste todo bastante claro." Simuló estar bastante ofendida.

"Pero yo sí. Ayer no me diste tiempo a decir lo que pensaba. Te fuiste antes de que yo pudiese aclararme. Es que estaba bastante confundido..."

"También pareces estarlo ahora." Observó la chica con satisfacción. Los chicos inseguros como él eran los que más le gustaban.

"Bueno, sí… Es que no se exactamente como decírtelo."

"Pues no hace falta que digas nada…" Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él. "Lo puedo leer en tus ojos" Lo dijo en voz baja, mirándole intensamente. Lo que le daba un aire muy sensual. A lo que el chico no se pudo resistir.

Le agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Fue un beso bastante apasionado, para ser el primero que le daba. Bellatrix se esperaba que el licántropo fuera bastante tímido. Pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

Sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, explorando sus bocas. Notando como la saliva se mezclaba.

Sus manos tampoco paraban quietas. Iban de un sitio a otro, tocando y manoseando. Entrando en puro extásis.

No tardaron mucho en separar los labios, pero solo para que Remus pudiera desatarle los botones de la camisa. Mientras, ella le besaba el cuello imperiosamente.

El pensar que si algún profesor pasaba por el pasillo y oía los gemidos los podía descubrir hacía que la situación tuviera aún más morbo del que ya de por sí tenía…

Se deshicieron de la ropa rápidamente. Hicieron el amor frenéticamente en el suelo.

Sus bocas no paraban quietas un momento. Lamían, mordían, besaban… Pero no las separaron de sus cuerpos ni un momento, ni si quiera para decir un falso te quiero.

A partir de ese momento. Varios fueron los encuentros entre la pareja. La mayoría de ellos en sitios tales como el baño de los prefectos, el vestuario del campo de Quidditch, el armario de las escobas… Pero en ninguno de ellos fueron descubiertos.

A Bellatrix le encantaba la situación. Remus era un amante formidable, sabía como tocarla. Y le encantaba hacer el amor con él. Por eso continuó encontrándose con él. Si no, haría tiempo que lo hubiera dejado. Pero sabía que algún día eso tendría que acabar. Y ese día llegó.

Estaban en la habitación de Remus, en la cama. No les había apetecido irse a un lugar más público. Pero irónicamente aquí si que les pilló alguien.

Sirius entró en el cuarto. Ya había oído los gemidos desde el pasillo. Pero como había pillado tantas veces a James y a Lily, ya cuando entraba seguían a lo suyo como si él no estuviera ahí. Solo que no se esperaba que a quien fuese a pillar fuese a otra pareja.

"En la cama de Remus… Que morbosos que sois."

"¿Qué tiene de morbo hacerlo en una cama?" Le respondió una voz glacial. Sirius se estremeció.

Bellatrix se apartó de Remus. Se cubrió con una sábana y puso en pie. Encarando a su primo.

"¿Qué¿Qué te parece que me haya tirado a tu hermanito?" Le dijo con una sonrisa mordaz.

"¿Pero como se os ha ocurrido! Remus¿no te dije que está tía no era de fiar¿Para que te acuestas con ella¡Me dijiste que no te gustaba!" Gritaba histérico Sirius al encontrarse con esa escena.

"Sí, se que lo dije… Pero la verdad es que ahora me gusta bastante. Y, se que no te gusta, Padfoot, pero vamos en serio." Al oír estas palabras quien se sintió más sorprendido no fue el merodeador, sino la misma Bellatrix.

"¿Cómo que vamos en serio?"

"Bueno, ya nos hemos acostado muchas veces… Eso significa algo¿no?" Le dijo dulcemente. La chica respondió con una risita burlona, que podía llegar a ser igual que si te clavasen un cuchillo por la espalda.

"Oh, Remus… Eres tan ingenuo que hasta das pena… Lo nuestro es solo sexo. Yo no necesito nada más de ti. Ni tú de mi."

"Sí, pero… Formamos un gran equipo. Nos llevamos bien. Y además tú me gustas mucho. ¿Por qué no lo probamos?"

"Mira Remus. Que tú creas eso me parece genial. Pero ya te lo he dicho, para mí, lo nuestro, es solo sexo. Solo me gustas físicamente y me encanta las cosas que me haces en la cama." Al oír eso Sirius hizo una mueca de repulsión. "Pero no necesito nada más de ti. Era pura diversión. Me gusta el sexo. Nada más."

"Pero Bella…" Replicaba Remus, aún incrédulo.

"¡Mira, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no necesito depender de la gente para conseguir lo que quiero! Sí tu quieres compromiso ves a buscar a cualquiera de las chicas que hay por Hogwarts, cualquiera daría un brazo por ser tu novia." Decía casi sin pararse a respirar. "Pero yo no. No necesito a nadie. Y menos si ese alguien es tan débil como tú. Esa dependencia por los demás solo te impedirá que puedas llegar alto. Y mira, ya me he cansado de hacer la idiota contigo, como si acabásemos de descubrir el sexo prohibido. Así que se acabó el juego, Remus." Su mirada era distante, fría. Como si nada de lo que habían vivido estas últimas semanas hubiera ocurrido. Y a Remus le sentó fatal descubrir que su encantadora Bella, era la Bellatrix Lenstrange de la que Sirius había tratado de advertirle tantas veces.

El animago, que a pesar de no haber abierto boca, todavía se encontraba ahí. No pudo aguantar viendo como estaba la situación de mal, y como se estaba quedando Lupin después de saberlo todo. Así que se acercó a su prima y le giró la cara de un bofetón.

Pero a Bellatrix no le afectó, era elegante hasta para eso, prácticamente ni se inmutó. Volvió a girar la cabeza mirando a Sirius desafiante, como retándolo a llegar a más. Él lo hubiera hecho de buena gana, si no fuera porque no se atrevía a pegar demasiado fuerte a una chica. Ni si quiera aunque fuera su odiada prima…

La chica sonrió con arrogancia a su primo. Se vistió. Luego miró a Remus larga, pero inconmoviblemente, recordándole que lo suyo había terminado y se marchó con paso decidido.

* * *

Weno espero que os haya gustado! Es algo diferente a lo que había escrito hasta ahora. Principalmente porque nunca había escrito casi nada de sexo, y menos en un one-shot:P

Pobre Moony ¿verdad? Es la primera vez k le hago tan debil, normalmente no m gusta hacerle asi... Pro mira en esta historia tenia k ser un tio facil d dominar... :p Asi k pobret, lo a pasado un pokito mal.. Pero lo superara!

**Le dedico este fic:** a mi hermana _Monyka_, a mi _xica guay_ que no se si lo leerá… xD a _Joanne-Distte_ (que sin ella no hubiera escrito esto y no hubiera descubierto las maravillas de escribir sobre Bella .) y _a todos los que se lo lean_! (En especial a los que me dejen un review!)

Que por cierto haré un segundo capítulo contestando las reviews, aunque solo me llegue solo una.

No se si la Bellatrix que he escrito responde mucho con la de verdad. Pero me gusta así, muy muy fría y muy mala… Adoro este tipo de chicas! Por eso me ha encantado escribir sobre ella.

En fin! Espero que os haya gustado leerla, tanto como a mí escribirla!

Besitos!

**Lena-07**


End file.
